


with the lights on baby (25)

by beverytender



Series: they call to me with words i never knew [4]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: They should probably be given credit that they even got out of bed today, really.





	with the lights on baby (25)

Elsie is their focus for such a long time, taking priority for months after they're together...

It's very distracting. Very time consuming.

So when they get the gift of a weekend with the house to themselves (Jeff&Geoff on vacation, and Elsie 'kidnapped' by her grandmother, whose boyfriend is away for - Mini has no idea why), well, it's odd.

They raid the liquor cabinet, of course. If anything will help them pass the time, it's booze.

Franky pulls out Geoff's whiskey first, and she has no trouble downing a shot of it, but Mini protests loudly and for long enough (about six minutes) that Franky feels the need to shut her up by pinning her against the fridge and kissing her until neither of them can breathe.

After that, Mini just grabs a bottle of Jeff's wine (and a glass, because she's fancy like that) and they toast to 'broadening their horizons on account of neither of Franky's dads drink vodka.'

They drink till Mini starts dancing - which takes a lot of drinks since that one awful game of truth or dare - and then they drink a little more till Mini can't stand up (Franky can't either, who knew whiskey was so numbing, but she's keeping it a secret.)

And then they decide to play truth or dare. Franky brings it up, slurs that she likes it when Mini dances and it's a shame it doesn't happen at much. On the first round, Mini picks truth, and ends up describing the dream she had in which Franky bent her over the kitchen table that they're now five feet away from.

They don't make it past that question.

"You were a stranger," Mini tells her, and Franky makes a face.

"A stranger?"

"I mean - you were you, pretending to be a stranger."

"Why?"

"I don't remember. We gave it up by the time I started undressing. Anyways. You were a stranger and you came in and I was in my pajamas-"

"You don't wear pajamas."

"I wear a nightgown sometimes. I don't remember - it might have just been a robe. You ripped it. You came in and-" Mini grins, "-and you had to have me-"

Franky interrupts, hand on Mini's calf, "Sounds about right."

Mini laughs, pleased, and surprised - but only a little. She starts to continue but Franky interrupts again, "I think..." Her hand creeps up, under the fancy dress Mini put on just to drink in their own kitchen. Her eyes are sparkling, smile so bright. If she didn't know better, she'd chalk it up to the alcohol, but she does know better, Mini never smiles at anyone else like this. Franky swallows. (Fuck, she loves this girl.)

"I think I need to have you now."

Mini pouts, the worst fake disappointment ever, "But I'm telling a story." Franky would have been bothered, but Mini explained this to her a month or so ago, that she craves the persistent, makes her feel - good. So Franky lets her have it, just scoots closer, moves her hand up higher, right between her legs, under her already very damp underwear.

"Tell it while I have you," Franky murmurs, or she tries to anyways, but she is very drunk and not sure if she succeeds. It doesn't really matter. She presses her thumb against Mini's clit, rubbing, less skilled than usual probably, but Mini reacts the same as she always does when Franky first touches her here, her fingers grasping at anything, as if her body is surprised, her head dropping back, pretty pale skin of her neck on display - unusually untouched. That is a request, an invitation. Besides where Franky's fingers are currently tracing circles, Mini's most sensitive spot is her neck. There are times Franky's made her come with just a leg tucked between hers and Franky's teeth against her pulse.

"Tell your story, Mini," Franky reminds her, but she just moans in response, till Franky takes her fingers away.

"You fucked me, that's all, that's the story," she rambles, hips rising off the floor, searching. Franky obliges.

"Fucked you how?"

"Hard-" Mini blurts, the slightest undertone -

"Like this?"

"No - inside -" Mini's panting, but she manages to say, "Inside me, Franky, please," and then she meets Franky's eyes for a second and shudders, and oh, yes, Franky likes that.

"Look at me again. Open your eyes."

Mini just shakes, so Franky rephrases, "You want me inside you, you want it harder?" Mini nods, Franky continues, "Look at me, and I'll give you what you want."

Mini blinks, so quick, can't manage to hold Franky's gaze for more than three seconds at a time and she can't stop shaking, when she does catch her gaze, but that three second glance, right before she comes, that eye contact while she's gasping, "Fuck, yes, Franky, oh, God yes, that's - right - please -"

Glorious.


End file.
